In general, an electronic device (e.g., a smart phone) may include an antenna for wireless communication. At least a portion of the housing of the electronic device may be made of a metal. The metal housing may make the exterior of the electronic device beautiful and may reinforce the rigidity of the electronic device. As another example, the metal housing, or a portion thereof, may be utilized as an antenna.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.